This invention relates to a soft sculpture convertible to a blanket with pillow and, more particularly, to a hollow soft sculpture such as a stuffed animal or the like for storing a blanket therein, the blanket having a pocket for receiving the soft sculpture to form a pillow.
The concept of creating articles of bedding, including blankets and the like, which may be folded and stored when not in use to create an object having a utility other than that for which it was primarily designed is known in the art. Such articles generally include a doll or a stuffed toy animal with bedding attached thereto. Once the bedding is rolled up, it may be selectively secured in a rolled configuration behind the doll or received and securely enclosed therein. In the latter embodiment, the doll or toy body has an opening for receiving and storing the bedding in the body to form a stuffed doll or toy. The bedding can be removed out of the body for use as a blanket. In this position, the doll or toy may or may not be accessible to the person covered by the blanket. However, none of the articles taught by the prior art include a selectively detachable blanket which allows the doll or toy to be freely removed from the blanket.
Furthermore, pillow means are seldom provided with dolls or toys convertible to bedding. In the past, where pillow means have been provided, an additional element has been introduced. For example, an air cell, to be inflated and reinserted into the body after the blanket is removed, may be provided for use as a pillow element. None of the conventional convertible bedding articles provide for a pillow without requiring independent pillow means, such as additional stuffing material, or a pillow element as described above.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a soft sculpture and blanket including means for forming a pillow when the blanket is in use. There is also a need for a soft sculpture with blanket wherein the soft sculpture is removably attached to the blanket so as to be freely moveable by a user, such as a child.